One More Night
by Chelsea Jay
Summary: Argument after argument Stiles gets fed up with Jackson's attitude. If Jackson can't prove his love to Stiles, then he can go home packing. Could this be the end as they both know it? (This was my first attempt at Teen Wolf fanfiction and my first attempt at the pairing. It was part of Fandom4TheHomeless and I'm finally allowed to post it!)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, Jeff (is a gift) Davis and MTV do. If I did, Sterek would be building slowly, Gerard would have died after he stabbed Scott, and Peter would have turned Kate and made her suffer for the rest of her life. So sadly, I must say I just own the plot.**

Stiles woke up to a jostle in his bed. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he looked up to see his boyfriend pulling on his jeans. Squinting at the clock on his night stand he read the time. 5:38 am, why was his boyfriend getting dressed at 5 in the morning?

"Jacks," he called out softly.

The boy immediately froze. Jackson was hoping to get out without Stiles waking up. He thought he'd been careful, but apparently he wasn't careful enough. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding Jackson slowly turned around and continued pulling on his jeans.

"What, Stiles?" He said sounding slightly annoyed.

"You're leaving… again." Stiles answered, it sounded like a question but Jackson knew it wasn't.

Groaning, Jackson slipped on his shirt and put on his shoes. He didn't want to have this argument again. They'd already had it enough. Besides, Stiles was never one to go without expressing his feelings when he felt that Jackson had wronged him. He even went as far as calling him a bad boyfriend.

"Go back to bed," Jackson demanded just before slipping out the window.

"Might as well have left the money on the nightstand," he heard Stiles mutter as he landed.

Smirking he took off for his car, which was parked done the street, and drove home.

* * *

Stiles pulled into the school parking and found a spot. Parking the car, he grabbed his book bag and headed into the school. Heading to his locker he saw Scott, Allison, Danny, and Lydia waiting for him.

"Scott," Stiles said nodding at the boy as he opened his locker and pulled out his books for first period.

"Dude, you won't believe what happened to us last night! You missed a lot staying home, Derek was pissed you didn't show up to the pack meeting…" Scott and the gang began filling him in on everything he missed. Stiles nodding enthusiastically and asking questions when needed.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. Spinning around Stiles pulled Jackson's arm off of him and pushed him back, not that it worked.

"Don't." He simply stated before turning back around and continuing the conversation.

Lydia smirked and raised a neatly trimmed brow while Danny tried to hide a laugh and Allison scoffed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Lydia quipped.

Jackson frowned. He and Lydia had broken up shortly after he became a full-fledged werewolf. He'd ended things much better than before and they still hung out a lot since she was now part of the pack.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He replied annoyed then pulled Stiles back by his arm.

"Hey!" Stiles whined but turned back to his friend, "Scott we'll finish this later."

Jackson pulled him to an empty classroom and locked the door.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked turning around with a stern look on his face.

"Why? You ask me why _I'm_ ignoring _you_? I'll tell you why! Every time, Jacks, every time! You come over, we have sex, and then when I'm sleeping you leave. " He yelled.

"So." Jackson replied with a blank stare.

"So?" Stiles questioned.

"So." He replied.

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Jacks, do you know how that makes me feel? Like I'm a whore. And whores are filthy! They sleep around, and the people they sleep with sleep around and the people those people sleep with sleep around. And they probably have diseases! I'm not a werewolf I can get diseases. Oh my god! I might have a disease. I could die Jacks! I could get AIDS, herpes, gonorrhea… oh god I might have gonorrhea!" He exclaimed in a quiet ramble. Jackson sighed.

"You don't have gonorrhea and you're not gonna die Stiles."

"How do you know, I just might. I'm a whore."

Jackson pinned Stiles to a desk.

"You're not a whore and you don't have gonorrhea! Do you think I'd be with you if you were or had any of that?" He replied harshly.

Stiles swallowed slowly. He shouldn't be getting turned on at a moment like this but Jackson's actions had surprised him. Pushing Jackson off of him he stood up.

"Just leave Jacks! You do it every night after you get what you want. I'm always giving you what you want. I should know better by now. You're spoiled, rich and you're getting on my nerves. Sometimes I wish I didn't love you, actually I don't love you right now. I hate you! You make me feel worthless Jacks, I feel worthless around you. Leave. Just leave. I wanna be alone right now."

Stiles glared at Jackson, but he didn't budge. Actually it didn't even seem like Jackson was listening to him at all.

"Fine, if you're not leaving then I will!" Stiles said walked around Jackson and headed for the door.

Jackson sighed, and then turned around pulling Stiles against his chest and softly biting the spot on his neck.

"Stiles," he groaned.

"Come on, you know it's not like that." He whispered in the boys' ear.

"No, I really don't." Stiles said softly sounding like he was on the verge of crying.

Jackson slowly turned him around and took the boys' face into account.

Licking the tears off Stiles face, Jackson pulled him towards the door and then out of the building.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked with a confused look on his face.

"You'll see when we get there," Jackson replied with a smirk.

Sighing, Stiles slowly got in the car. He hoped they didn't run into his dad. He'd been in enough trouble since this whole werewolf shit started. He didn't need to add skipping school with his boyfriend to the list.

"Really, Jackson, this is where you wanted to take me? The hot tub in your pool house…? Do I have 'easy' tattooed on my forehead?!" Stiles complained while Jackson raised a brow.

"Never stopped you before," he remarked.

Stiles gasped, he'd never felt so insulted in his life. How dare Jackson even imply that! If Stiles wasn't in his right mind he would have punched him in the face, but seeing as though Jackson was a werewolf it would hurt him more than the other. Seething with anger, Stiles made an abrupt turn and pulled out his phone to call a ride so he could get back to school.

"Where are you going? Stiles! Get back here." Jackson demanded but when he realized Stiles wasn't coming back he got angrier.

"Fine, Stilinski! Go crying to _mommy_, see if I care!" He yelled after him, before realizing what he was saying.

Stiles froze and slowly turned around with tears in his eyes and his fists balled at his sides. Taking a deep breath he began to walking towards Jackson. Before Jackson could get out a word, Stiles gave him a right hook across the face.

"HOW COULD YOU JACKS?!" He yelled, "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY LIMITS? IT'S ALWAYS ME, ME, ME WITH YOU! WHAT ABOUT WHAT I WANT? WHAT ABOUT US? WAIT, THERE IS NO US. THERE'S JUST YOU AND YOURS. IT'S NOT LIKE I EVER REALLY GOT A CHOICE ABOUT THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE. YOU JUST CAME UP DEMANDING MY ATTENTION AND SOMEHOW YOU GOT ME TO FALL FOR YOU, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M DONE. YOU AND I ARE NOTHING, NO MORE, NADA."

Turning around Stiles took off running. Jackson caught up to him easily tackling him to the ground.

"Stiles STOP! Get up; I'm driving you to school. We're done when _I_ say we're done. And as far as I'm concerned, I'm not finished with you yet." He told the trembling boy.

Getting up Stiles walked defiantly to the car and got in. Giving Jackson the silently treatment was harder than ever but he managed as they drove back to the school.

"So… I guess this means I'm stuck being your whore until you tire of me and find a new one. I'll find you one if you want? I'll post flyers all around town and give out raffle tickets. Hell, I'll even host a Carnival with carousels and Ferris Wheels to announce that you're single and looking!" Stiles exclaimed flailing his arms wildly as Jackson pulled into the parking lot.

"Stiles, we both know you're wasting your time. You love me and you always will, pfft. Besides, we both know you can't afford anything like that. You can barely afford to keep your jeep running." Jackson chastised, rolling his eyes.

"Look here _Whittemore_, I'm not somebodies toy and I'm not a game you play with. I play the games. Action, Adventure, MMORPG, you name it I play it. And I'm not about to let you play me. It's not like you care about me anyway, you just say what you think I want to hear. When I said I was done I was serious, Jackson. We're over!" He replied casually getting out of the car and heading into the school.

Jackson couldn't help but shed one tear. Why was everyone he loved leaving him. His biological parents didn't want him. Derek was his Alpha, and you could tell he didn't want him. And now, Stiles, his own boyfriend didn't even want him.

Shaking those thoughts from his head Jackson devised a plan. If Stiles didn't want him, he'd make him want him. And he knew just the person that could help. Getting out of the car, Jackson swaggered into the school and went to class not bothering to get a late note from the office. Now all he had to do was wait and go talk to someone.

* * *

"HE SAID WHAT?!" Allison, Lydia, and Danny screamed from the table while Isaac, Erica, and Boyd yelled from across the lunchroom jumping up and coming to their table. The cafeteria froze in and everyone was staring at Stiles.

He immediately blushed from all the attention and hides his face in his hands.

"Can you at least try to be quiet about this please?" He said pointing to the trio at the table. Turning around he pointed at Erica, Boyd, and Isaac.

"And you three, could at least pretend to mind your own business." He chastised, but they just shrugged and sat down at the table.

If everyone wasn't staring before they definitely were now. Even though they were pack, in school they kept to their previous groups. They didn't want to bring any attention themselves, but it seemed to not matter now that Stiles was having a dilemma.

"No, Stiles, this is serious." Lydia said quietly.

"Yeah, he was completely out of line." Allison commented.

"Jackson's been my friend forever, and usually things like this don't surprise me but THAT was just downright surprising." Danny added.

"I say we kick his ass! No one says that to Batman and gets away with it!" Erica said.

"Batman?" Boyd questioned, lifting a brow. Stiles ignored him and placed a hand on Erica's soothingly.

"It's okay Catwoman; I'm done with him anyway." He replied.

"Good. He's an ass, anyway where's Scott?" Isaac asked.

Everyone seemed to notice Scott was missing now.

"Oh yeah, he said he had something to do so he wouldn't be at lunch." Allison announced.

"What's up with that?" Erica wondered looking at Stiles.

"I don't know." He said shrugging while everyone looked at him incredously.

"What?!" he asked.

"Stiles," Lydia said.

"You always know where Scott is," Danny continued.

"It's like you two have low jack on each other." Allison finished.

"Yeah, well this time I don't. Oh, and I need a strand hair from every werewolf at this table." He said nonchalantly.

They all looked at him questioningly.

"It's for the barriers I've been working on with Derek and Peter, oh how I hate that man. He's like a stalker and pedophile wrapped in one. I'm gonna put mountain ash around all our house and hideouts. I need your hair so I can make sure that you're exempt. I'm even trying to figure out a way to use it on our cars. Probably mix it with paint or something. You know, so attacking supernatural creatures can't just rip off pieces and throw them at us." He said, looking pointedly at a hiding Erica.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, you know I was still new to everything." She said.

"It's fine. I'm still in one piece." He replied.

"Maybe in body," Isaac muttered under his breathe.

Stiles glared at the boy then stood up.

"I'm gonna go now." He said, while slowly walking around the table running his hands through the humans' hair. As he got to the werewolves, he quickly snatched a few strands out of each of their heads resulting in a two very menacing growls. Looking at Boyd, he blushed and pulled out a small vial placing the hairs in it, then handed it to the boy.

"I'm pretty sure the only hairs you have that I can grab would be very inappropriate to do at lunch. Go do your thing and have this to me by the end of next period." Stiles said before quickly walking away.

* * *

"You need my help with what, exactly?" Scott asked hesitantly while studying the empty classroom waiting for Jackson's response.

"Well… I kind of messed up. I think Stiles may be done with me for good. And well, you're his friend. You know, I thought that... maybe you could help me make it right." He said sheepishly.

"Not much I can help you with; I'm still trying to figure out why he's with you. All I can tell you is that if you want him back, then you need to prove that you love him. And seeing as though you're, well _you_, I don't know how that'll work out." Scott replied then left.

Jackson growled at Scott's sudden departure and speech. He knew this would be hard but he didn't know how to go about it. No matter what he did, he couldn't just let Stiles walk away from him. He was definitely gonna have to do something that would leave the boy speechless.

* * *

Stiles was in his bedroom, wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt, researching herbs and anything he could find on keeping the supernatural out when he heard a thud behind him. Turning around Stiles jumped and fell backwards in his chair.

Jackson immediately grabbed the boy before he hit the floor pulling him up. Stiles smiled, and then stopped suddenly remembering their argument this morning. Of course he loved Jackson, but did Jackson really care about him? Stiles had no way of knowing.

"Of course I care!" Jackson exclaimed. Stiles blushed; his brain-to-mouth filter was always getting him in trouble. Composing himself Stiles let out a hasty retort.

"Sure you do, that's why you treat me like you do. Jackson, why are you even here? I thought I told you we were done. Broken-up. Finished. Through. Yet, you show up in my house. Are you expecting me to put out because you know I'm not that kind of gu–" He rambled before getting cut off by Jackson thrusting a keychain in his face.

Stiles looked down.

"What's this?" He asked taking the chain in his hand.

"What do you think? They're keys." Jackson said putting his hands in his pocket.

Stiles looked puzzled then he looking from his hand to Jackson.

"Excuse me? You expect me to except this? You gave Lydia keys to your house before too, remember? Didn't work out then either, though it was a kind gesture but not gonna work." Stiles said tossing the keychain back at Jackson.

"Stiles, I said _keys_. Meaning plural, I knew giving you only my house key wouldn't work." He returned tossing the keys back to Stiles.

Stiles studied the keys for a moment before realizing what the second key belonged to.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah… I am." Jackson said blushing slightly.

Stiles smiled. Jackson had given him a key to his car. Jackson didn't let anyone drive his car. He was kind of like Derek in that way. Suddenly Stiles launched himself in Jackson arms and kissed him with everything he had before Jackson pushed him away.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you I was sorry. I went too far earlier. We've had our ups and down but we always work through them. Sure, you may be annoying sometimes but I'm always an asshole towards you and you don't deserve that. Not from me, not from anybody. I swear I'll try to do better Stiles, but right now all I can give you is what I am now."

"Does this mean we get to have make up sex?" Stiles asked pushing Jackson on his bed. Jackson smirked then pulled off his shirt.

"I guess it does," he said kissing Stiles.

Slowly at first, but then it got hot and needy. Jackson needed Stiles, needed to be in him and apparently Stiles was thinking the same because he started unbuttoning Jackson's pants. Jackson broke the kiss pulling Stiles shirt off and returned to his lips forcing his tongue into the boys' mouth.

They fought for dominance and soon Jackson won out. Stiles had finally pushed Jackson's pants down far enough for him to lift and kick them off. Stiles quickly rolled over pulling Jackson on top of him and wrapped his legs around the boys' waist grinding against his hard cock.

Jackson growled in his mouth, eyes rolling in the back of his head. Stiles smiled on his lips doing it again. As Jackson kissed Stiles along his jaw his hands wandered to Stiles nipples. Tweaking them a bit, in a rough manner, but Stiles liked it. He liked when Jackson got rough with him, didn't treat him like paper. It's the only thing that made Stiles realize this wasn't a dream, the pain he could actually feel, and left him in a blissed out state.

He let out a soft moan and Jackson smiled against his neck. Jackson took one hand and held it to Stiles mouth, and he obediently took Jackson's fingers in. Sucking them expertly, preparing them for what he was about to receive. Jackson sucked and bite eagerly at Stiles neck, marking him, claiming him as HIS.

Suddenly one of Jacksons fingers were in Stiles tight hole. He gasped at the sudden pain, but it eventually lessened and began to feel good. Pushing back on Jackson's finger he encouraged the boy to add another, and he did. Scissoring him and stretching him evenly while showering his face with kisses.

"Now." Stiles panted.

"Can't wait any longer, I need you now." Stiles said.

Not being able to hold on any longer either, Jackson complied and thrust into Stiles completely. Stiles gasped at the sudden very _huge_ entrance, and then quickly replaced it with a moan. Once Jackson heard Stiles moan, he lost it and began thrusting like crazy. Soon he was reaching his climax.

"Jackson, I'm gonna c-c-cum." Stiles gasped out, body writhing beneath him.

"Me too," Jackson panted, thrusting a few more times before both boys came in ecstasy.

Panting loudly, Jackson slowly slid out of Stiles and rolled over throwing his arm around the gasping teen. Kissing his forehead and pulling him closer he smiled. He'd definitely be waking up to Stiles face in the morning, and for once in his life. That fact didn't scare him.


End file.
